eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Shrill Cries of Summer
is a 2008 live-action Japanese movie based on a visual novel which was later adapted to manga serial and anime series. Due to the characters involved it is assumed that the film will focus on the first visual novel, Onikakushi-hen. Plot A boy named Keiichi moves to a remote mountain village at the beginning of the summer. He quickly becomes friends with a group of girls and enjoys his time there. However, it soon becomes clear to Keiichi that something is wrong with a few of the girls he's been hanging out with. He begins to suspect that they may be involved with the murders that occur in the village every summer. His suspicions are soon confirmed when their personalities completely change and his life is repeatedly threatened in various mysterious ways. He desperately looks for someone he can trust, eventually coming into contact with a police officer who seems to know something about what's been going on in the village. More mysteries unfold, leading up to a violent and bloody conclusion. Cast * Gōki Maeda (前田公輝) ... ''Keiichi Maebara"ひぐらしのなく頃に" (in Japanese). Kinema Jumpo. Retrieved 2011-02-21. * Rin Asuka (飛鳥凛) ... Mion Sonozaki * Airi Matsuyama (松山愛里) ... Rena Ryūgu * Aika (あいか) ... Rika Furude * Erena Ono (小野恵令奈) ... Satoko Hōjō * Hitomi Miwa ... Rumiko Chie * Masashi Taniguchi (谷口賢志) ... Jirō Tomitake * Zenkichi Yoneyama (米山善吉) ... Ichirō Maebara * Yōko Hoshi (星ようこ) ... Aiko Maebara * Miyabi Imai (今井雅) * Koto Imai (今井琴) * Ryō Imai (今井諒) * Akihito Kōno (河野明仁) * Minami Komatsu (小松見奈美) * Junko Shiratori (白鳥絢子) * Naoya Nitta (新田尚也) * Akane Nitta (新田あかね) * Kyōka Masuzawa (増澤京香) * Hitoshi Masuzawa (増澤仁志) * Remi Masuzawa (増澤礼実) * Sachi Masuzawa (増澤咲智) * Akihiko Takeuchi (竹内明彦) * Akiko Yamauchi (山内晶子) * Sachiko Akabane (赤羽佐千子) * Sakae Kitahara (北原栄) * Kazuya Murata (村田和也) * Minami Ariga (有賀みなみ) * Akiho Itō (伊藤秋穂) * Masaaki Okabe (岡部格明) * Yū Kitahara (北原優) * Naoto Tanaka (田中直人) * Harue Kitahara (北原はるえ) * Katsuo Hashizume (橋爪勝男) * Saena Takahashi (高橋早映菜) * Ayaka Hara (原彩佳) * Ayumi Takahashi (高橋歩) * Shūhei Kitahara (北原修平) * Ryōta Mori (森亮太) * Imao Akabane (赤羽今男) * Tsubasa Ikegami (池上翼) * Shinnosuke Hara (原真之介) * Kazunori Iguchi (井口和徳) * Hisashi Gotō (後藤久) * Chihiro Hirashima (平島千弘) * Hideaki Kodaira (小平秀明) * Katsuhito Hosoda (細田勝人) * Motoki Tanaka (田中元喜) * Ken Itō (伊藤賢) * Kazuya Hayashi (林和弥) * Naoki Tabata (田畑直喜) * Takaki Gomi (五味賢樹) * Kyōhei Maruyama (丸山きょうへい) * Hiroshi Kitamura (北村弘) * Takashi Sakai (酒井孝志) * Masaharu Ikegame (池上正春) * Takahiro Itō (伊藤隆博) * Hideki Hayashi (林秀樹) * Yoshiaki Kitahara (北原善昭) * Hirofumi Nasu (那須博文) * Takashi Yamashita (山下隆) * Yūji Hayashi (林裕二) * Masashi Ikegame (池上政史) * Masato Mikoshiba (御子柴正人) * Hirokazu Shibuya (渋谷浩和) * Satsugu Shibuyama (渋谷正次) * Miyuki Konno (紺野美如) * Yamio (ヤミヲ) * Keiko Takemitsu (竹光桂子) * Kōtarō Tanaka (田中幸太朗) ... Irie Kyōsuke * Ayako Kawahara (川原亜矢子) ... Miyo Takano * Tetta Sugimoto ... Kuraudo Ōishi * Mina Akabane (赤羽美菜) * Kei Kawano (河野景) * Tadahiro Hara (原忠博) * Takuya Kitahara (北原卓哉) * Norihiro Takabayashi (高林典弘) * Yoshi Ikegami (池上剛) * Yoshinori Shigemori (重盛義徳) * Toshiya Hara (原利也) * Yūsuke Itō (伊藤裕介) * Keita Yamakawa (山川啓太) * Kunihiro Amino (網野邦洋) * Kazumasa Tanaka (田中和雅) * Fujio Hashijime (橋爪富士雄) * Asako Hashijime (橋爪浅子) * Masakazu Takahashi (高橋正和) * Iwao Tagano (多香野巌) * Akira Shimojima (下島聡) * Toshihiro Nakayama (中山俊博) * Junji Nishimura (西村淳司) * Kiyofumi Okemura (沖村清文) * Hiroshi Mazawa (間澤傅) * Toshihiko Moriya (守屋敏彦) * Ryūta Kobayashi (小林竜太) * Tomoki Katō (加藤知樹) * Shun'ichirō Shimizu (清水俊一郎) Bibliography * "Shrill Cries of Summer (2008)" at the Internet Movie Database * "ひぐらしのなく頃に" (in Japanese). Japanese Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-21. * "ひぐらしのなく頃に" (in Japanese). Kinema Jumpo. Retrieved 2011-02-21. External Links * Shrill Cries of Summer review at Nippon Cinema Notes Category:Directed by Ataru Oikawa Category:Horror Category:Released in 2008 Category:Phantom Film